It is common for individuals to enhance the appearance of their vehicles in order to personalize the appearance of the vehicle. In particular, paint, lights, colored trim pieces, spoilers, stickers, and the like are often used to create the effect of improved vehicle appearance. In order to accomplish such appearance enhancements, specialized knowledge is often required. For example, electrical knowledge is required to add neon or custom lighting to a vehicle. Also, for example, to add graphics, chrome or performance wheels, or shock absorbers or to weld a part to a vehicle, some mechanical knowledge would be useful. Without specialized knowledge, an individual might have to spend a large amount of money to have someone with such knowledge do the work for them. Therefore, it would be beneficial to enable someone to accent a vehicle's appearance quickly and easily, regardless of whether they have special training or knowledge about working on such vehicles.